A Full Moon Night
by Spiro911
Summary: Allen has a crush on the antisoical Yu Kanda. What will happen when the two of them have to share a room together? Yullen oneshot.


**This is my first attempt at a oneshot, so I hope you enjoy! **

The passengers of the in coming train edged frightfully away from the murderous auras of the two teenagers. People eyes flicked nervously between the two opposites. One was tall and slender, yet muscular. He had a long curtain of raven black hair that was tied back into a high pony tail. The other was a shorter bean sprout of a boy with white hair and a scare across his right eye. There were only two things that were similar about them at this moment, each wore a black exorcist uniforms and both were fuming.

"Stupid bean sprout, I don't get what your so fucking pissed about!" Yu Kanda growled.

"It's Allen! And you throw me off a freaking building!" Allen turned to glare at the Japanese teenager.

"That's because you wouldn't get out of the way. You wanted to get skewered by the damn Akuma? Then you should have let me know, that way I wouldn't have to deal with your bitching."

"You could have broken my arm! Or worse." Allen rubbed his still aching sides.

"Whatever bean sprout. Broken bones or death? Which sounds better, huh?" He fingered Mugen, "Because I'm happy to oblige death."

"It's Allen! And I don't have your healing abilities, do I?" Allen snapped, "Also, you didn't even know that there was something there to break my fall."

"Che, but there wasn't, wasn't there? You should just be happy I saved your ass in the first place. Could of just let you get impaled."

Allen was just about to spit something back at the other boy when the train pulled up. They had been to busy arguing to notice it approaching. The teenagers snatched up their bags and stalked into the train. They headed to the first class car. Allen stopped in front of one of the attendants. He smiled and asked where their _separate_ rooms were.

"I'm so sorry, we are very over booked so you two will have to share a room."

Allen gaped, he had been looking forward to resting without that jerk Kanda. The man pointed them to their room. The attendant then hurried away as quickly as possible as to escape the rage that was Kanda.

"I can't believe I have to share a fucking room with you!" Kanda yelled as he slammed the door to their room shut. "I'm going to murder Koumi for this," he murmured.

_At HQ_

Koumi shivered slightly, _I feel a murderous thought being aimed at me. Maybe I shouldn't of let the train people combined Allen and Kanda's rooms…_

_Back over here_

Allen stared at the single bed for a moment before making his decision, he wasn't in the mood for more fighting, "I'll take the floor."

"Fine by me," Kanda throw a pillows and a blanket at him.

Allen made his bed in the far corner of the room. He pulled off his exorcist coat but kept on his white button up and black pants. His eyes flickered to Kanda who was wearing a black shirt and his boxers. Allen looked away quickly. To hid his blush, he pulled his blanket up to his chin and faced the wall. He heard Kanda switch off the light and the room was plunged into darkness.

Allen couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned. Finally he sat up and leaned against the wall. Getting frustrated was leading him nowhere. His eyes immediately fell onto Kanda's sleeping form. The moon was full and bright tonight so the whole of the room was a light. Kanda was facing Allen, his eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell slowly. Allen stared at him, taking in everything that was Yu Kanda, the sharp angles of his face, the muscular outline of his body under the blanket. Allen's eyes drifted along these areas until he stopped at his favorite part, Kanda's lips. They weren't too thin but weren't too full either. His lips were slightly parted, it was cute, Allen thought. Another thought popped into his head, the same thought he had gotten the first time he had ever meet the strong samurai, 'I wonder what they feel like?' Allen's cheeks burned at the thought. After all this time he still hadn't lost his crush for the Japanese teenager.

Allen jumped as Kanda turned to lay on his back. But he hadn't woken up in the process. Allen sighed in relief. It would have been awkward trying to explain why he was staring at Kanda while he was sleeping.

As Allen sat there the thought of kissing Kanda slowly edged its way back into Allen's mind. _If I kissed him now Kanda would never have to know_, he thought. _He would never wake up_, Allen assured himself.

So Allen Walker slowly made his way to his feet. He stepped deliberately towards the bed with the sleeping Kanda on it. Allen stood over the other boy for a moment, deciding to either do it now or crawl back into bed, like a coward. But Allen Walker was not a wimp or a coward. So with all his strength he could muster Allen leaned over the sleeping Kanda and pressed his lips to the other's mouth.

The first thing Allen noticed was that Kanda's lips were soft and incredibly warm. A thrill of excitement ran up is back as he pulled away. He had done it, he had finally done it. Allen couldn't suppress the grin that soon covered his whole face.

"What are you smiling about?" Kanda murmured causing Allen to jump.

"I- I… ah- um… Well," Allen struggled to find an excuse, but there was none to explain kissing the samurai in the middle of the night while he was asleep.

"Stupid bean sprout," Kanda yanked Allen by the arm onto the bed. Allen's eyes widened in shock, what was Kanda going to do to him?

Kanda sat up slightly, with Allen still clenched tightly in his hand. But instead of slowly torturing and killing him, as Allen expected him to do, Kanda cupped Allen's chin in his hand and pulled his face towards his own and kissed the wide-eyed boy. It took a moment for Allen to recover from everything that had happened and kiss Kanda back. The kiss was slow and gentle. Kanda's hand and made its way into Allen's snow white hair and was now tangled in it. His other hand had released Allen's arm and was now hooked around his waist, drawing them closer together. Allen's own arms were wrapped tightly around Kanda's waist, hugging his securely against his own body.

Kanda was the first to pull away. They were both breathing hard, but Allen couldn't help pouting slightly at the break between their second kiss. Kanda smirked at the look on his face.

"We can continue this later," Kanda whispered, much to Allen's dismay.

"But-" Allen started to protest.

Kanda kissed his quickly then pulled away, "Sleep first."

Allen rolled his eyes, "fine," he couldn't help wondering what would be coming second.

He snuggled against Kanda's chest. The other boy's arms were wrapped protectively around him. As Kanda's breathing and his own began to slow, and sleep starting to enter their minds Kanda whispered into his ear, "I love you Allen."

Allen Walker smiled, "I love Yu, too."

**I had lots of fun writing this, I wondered for a while if I should post it or not. My best friend told me I should… so here it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**3 Spiro**


End file.
